Dreamer
by AngelBaby214
Summary: What would happen if I went to Wonderland, I wonder? Set before Alice happened will change midway through to after the mini . I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1: Run

Dreamer

**Disclaimer:**Sadly, nothing to do with Alice! Wish I did, though!

**Summary:**What would happen if I went to Wonderland? Strange things can happen, right? I own nothing!

**Chapter 1: Running**

Saturday, June 12, 2010

I stepped out of my dance studio, drenched with sweat as usual.

"Hey, Allie!" I called, "You wanna come over to my house tonight?"

"Yeah, absolutely! Can Hallie and Heather come too?" Allie, my lovable bestie, asked.

"Of course! I love extra company!" I replied.

"Kay! See ya tonight!" Allie smiled as she stepped in the driver's seat of her brand new Chevy Malibu.

_God, my legs have never been this sore!_

I plopped my ridiculously heavy dance bag on the front seat of my mom's Honda Pilot, closed the door, and slid in the car. I gratefully sipped my Sonic drink my mom bought me (Diet Coke with vanilla! My favorite! ) on my way back home. 2:13 PM.

_Tonight is gonna be so much fun! _

DING DONG!

The doorbell clanged loudly as I raced to the front door.

"Hey, Hallie-Bug! How are you?" I exclaimed hugging her.

"Good good, Ash! Allie and Heather are getting their stuff out of the trunk." Hallie replied.

Allie and Heather ran up to the front porch.

"Hey, girlie!" Heather teased as we made a big group hug.

Hallie heard my neighbor, Chloe's, bike roll down the street. Chloe and I have been best friends since we were in kindergarten.

"CHLOE!" all four of us shouted.

"Hey guys! I missed you!" Chloe smiled.

"Missed you too, Chlo!" Allie laughed.

"Come on in, guys! I made smoothies!" I coaxed, leading my gal-pals in the door.

My guests dropped their bags at the door, and we all plopped on the couch.

"God, dance is soooooo tiring! Remember when we had to do all those extensions in ballet? Most painful ballet class I've ever taken!" Heather complained.

"Got that right!" Hallie responded.

We sipped our smoothies, gossiping about boys, girls, and well, pretty much everything.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky . . ."_

My phone rang. I got a text from Hailey, my friend from school.

"Hey guys, my friend Hailey wants me to meet her at the gas station. You guys can come too." I offered.

"Sure. What for?" Chloe asked.

"Not sure, but it sounded kinda urgent." I explained.

"Road trip!" Allie chanted. We headed out the door, laughing all the way.

The five of us strolled along the sidewalks of my neighborhood until we reached the gas station. There she was. Brown-haired, unfortunately short Hailey.

"Hey hey hey!" Hailey greeted us grinning.

"What's up, girlfriend?" I teased, "Where's Christina?"

"Inside. She wanted a snack. I'm tellin' ya, that girl is _always _hungry!" Hailey replied.

"No way! Me too!" Chloe gasped.

"That's funny! I think we're all like that!" Hailey giggled.

"I agree." Hallie grinned.

I pushed the door open to the store. I put $20 in my pocket beforehand in case I got "hungry." I poured myself a Coke Icee, grabbed a bag of Chex Mix, and a huge bag of sour Skittles. I snuck up behind Christina at the register.

"RAWR!" I roared, almost jumping on her back.

"Eeeeppp! Oh God, Ash! You scared me! How ya doin?" Christina breathed, giving me a hug.

"Doin good, girlfriend! Hailey told me you were in here."

"Yeah. Anyone else with you?" Christina questioned.

"Yeah. My friends Hallie, Chloe, Allie, and Heather would die to meet you. They're outside right now." I explained

"Okay. Just let me get my food first." Christina responded.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed.

We paid at the counter, grabbed our food and drinks, and stepped out the door.

"Hey guys! This is Christina. Christina, these are my friends Hallie, Allie, Heather, and Chloe." I introduced Christina to my buddies.

"Nice to meet you." Christina smiled.

"Same here." Hallie and Heather agreed simultaneously.

"Okay, that was weird." Heather realized looking at Hallie.

"Completely. I wonder how we do that." Hallie wondered.

"Not sure, but it's kinda funny." Heather half-laughed.

"Totally!" Hallie replied.

As we jabbered outside the shop, Allie noticed a shadow lurking in the corner of the building.

"H-h-h-hey guys. I-I-I see something over there." Allie shivered, pointing towards the east side of the building.

"Where, All?" Chloe asked.

"Right th-th-there, see? It's kinda scaring me." Allie stammered looking towards Heather and me.

"No, really?" Heather teased Allie.

"Well, I'm sorry if my fear of strange, unidentified things bothers you." Allie apologized sarcastically.

"Don't be, Allie. It's kinda creeping me out too. Should we check it out together?" I inquired, trying to appease Allie of her fear.

"Thanks for trying to help me, but I'm still spooked. Is it a person, an object, an animal even?" Allie answered curiously.

"I don't know, All, but whatever it is, you won't know . . ." I started, gesturing for Allie to finish my sentence.

". . . until you try." Allie finished nodding her head.

I smiled.

"Guys, I think we should go back to Ashley's now." Christina proposed the idea.

"Good idea, Christina. These mosquitoes are eating me alive!" Hallie agreed, itching one of her bug bites.

When I turned my head away from Allie, the figure disappeared. My eyes roamed around the entire area for it. No luck anywhere. Out of nowhere, something tapped me on the shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere." A robotic voice boomed. The seven of us bolted away from the voice.

**Author's Notes:**

Well, I finally posted it! I typed this chapter in like 2 hours! LOL Anyway, this story (I estimate) will have about 25-30 chapters. I'm not sure though! So, please review, subscribe, all that jazz.

BTW: The next chapter is a lot shorter than this, but it's mainly a filler.

Reviews make the world go round! Well, maybe just this one! LOL

{Dream on}

Ashley!


	2. Chapter 2: Are You Insane!

**Dreamer**

**Disclaimer:**Nothing related to _Alice_. Everyone else is my own!

**Chapter 2: Falling**

The strange, robotic creature chased us down the block, past Burrowood Dr., right down Silverwood Ct. Heather's house.

_Glad he doesn't know where __**I**__ live!_

In the middle of the street, I noticed some wood logs. Now, who would be **stupid **enough to put a whole bunch of logs in the middle of the street? Retards!

All of us stopped, except Allie. Allie was on the track team last year, so she envisioned the logs as hurdles. She gracefully leaped over the logs and landed perfectly after the 13th log. Those were gigantic, thick logs too.

"I'm so glad Coach Crowley made me do hurdles last year!" Allie sighed pridefully.

The man still ran after us, so we followed Allie's example. Sadly, some of us weren't as graceful as others. Suddenly, Heather tripped over the 10th log and fell on her face. She cut her left cheek and both of her arms deeply.

The creature knelt down to her, reaching for his stiletto inside his black jacket. Just before that death-defying blade reached Heather's neck, she purposefully fell back onto her elbows, standing up. Heather was a gymnast for 8 years, but she quit when she was 12.

Heather bolted off as quick as she could meeting up with the rest of us. The mysterious man took one enormous leap over the wooden barricades starting for us again.

I forced myself not to look behind me. I knew if I did, I would become his first target to kill. I kept my stamina up the best I could for being dehydrated. Thankfully, I was a fast runner and had a lot of muscle power in my legs. The seven of us darted for Heather's backyard. Hallie was the last one in, so she locked the gate behind her as the rest of us hid in her mom's bathroom.

"No one's home." Chloe whispered.

"Thank God for that! My mom would kill me if she knew I had friends over without telling her!" Heather exclaimed peering out the window.

"Shhh! The rabbit guy might hear you!" Christina murmured to Heather.

While we were preoccupied with hiding, the weirdo already broke in. He smashed the fence down with an inhumanly punch. He stalked into the backyard, whipping his white, rabbit-shaped ceramic head around towards our hiding place.

Hailey and the rest of us dropped face first to the floor, trying to remain hidden. The rabbit freak marched through the back door, storming into Heather's mom's bedroom.

"You broads can't keep away from me for long!" the man roared through the house smashing his extremely meaty fist through the firm wooden door. We rose from the icy white tile floor. We all gasped at the man/creature's appearance.

"Oh my God! This isn't happening! I must be dreaming!" I breathed in extreme shock.

"Oh, believe me, little girl. This is reality." He contradicted making his way closer to me.

"Okay, first of all, I am _not_ a little girl. And secondly, you need to back off, asshole. I don't know who you think you are but there's this little thing called personal space. Use it. Learn it. Respect it." I sassed confidently.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that." The rabbit-headed man warned.

With a snap of his robotic finger, a large man jumped out from behind the shower, cocked a gun, and held it straight to my forehead. I backed up from Rabbit Freak, but the other guy still held up that 42-Caliber to my head.

"Are you completely insane?" I gasped, hitting my back against the shower door, scared as hell.

"Do I look completely insane to you?" the gun-wielding man snapped staring me straight into my emerald green eyes.

I began breathing heavily scaring the crap out of myself. I felt claustrophobic inside Heather's mom's bathroom even with the expansion of the extra shower and bathtub.

"Well?" the strange man tried, still locking his threatening black stare on me.

"Well, what?" I asked in a puzzled tone.

"Don't play dumb with me, little Oyster. I know you know what I'm talking about." The man retorted still firmly pressing the gun against my head.

Rabbit Freak stared me down, expecting me to give the other guy an answer.

"Okay, I'm confused." I gave up, trying to keep my distance from the two weirdos.

My six other friends had no clue whether to get the hell out of Heather's mom's bathroom or to rush to my side and protect me. Hailey and Allie almost went hysterical at the sight of the two freaks trying to deceive me. Either way, I couldn't tell whether I was being led into a trap or I was about to get killed.

My heart thumped louder than a stampede of cattle as Rabbit Freak neared me. My heart rate accelerated light years beyond normal. I dripped sweat all over my pale face. I could taste the saltiness as my sweat slowly traveled down my throat. My forehead trickled down sweat by the bucketload.

I backed a little ways from the man with gun as he still looked intently at me. Unexpectedly, I fell backwards through a mirror. I didn't know what happened but I fell. The rest of my friends widened their eyes at the sight they just witnessed. Not even a few seconds later, my stalkers jumped in after me.

**Author's Notes: **Nice new update, huh? LOL. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I am still typing up the next chapter of I'll Make Sure You're Okay. I will try to post it soon! Thank you BregoBeauty for reviewing and giving me tips! I really appreciate it! Thanks Rue Mo for being the first reviewer on this story!

{Dream on}

[Ashley]


	3. Chapter 3: The Tea ShoP

**Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing belonging to Alice or SyFy!**

A rainbow-looking cloud surrounded me as I fell deeper into, well, God knows where. I could barely breathe. I felt like I was being sucked down a tube with no air. When my vision finally stopped swirling, I landed face-first on a patch of grass.

_Where am I?_

Except for that one patch of grass, the "room" was full of water and wires dangling from beams above my head. Now, who would be stupid enough to put water and wires in the same room? I wandered my way through my surroundings until I saw a door. As I reached for the cold door handle, a droplet of water plopped onto my arm, implanting a tattoo-looking mark on my right arm. I tried to rub it off but nothing happened, so I gave up.

I forced the frigid metal door open. As I paced forward, my foot nearly slipped off the edge of a seemingly endless cliff. That's when I realized I was above ground. If I would have ventured any further, I would have tumbled down into a place I didn't even know about. Even though I already accomplished that.

I journeyed onward, looking for some sanctuary in this hell of a place. When I tired out, I looked pitiful, exhausted, and helpless, all of those things which I was on the soft grass below me. Next thing I knew, it started pouring rain.

_Great! That's just great! _

Now, my hair was drenched and frizzy, plus my favorite pair of jean shorts and bright blue tank top got ruined and soaked to the bone. I stood up, running toward a building named _The Tea House._

* * *

I had no clue what the Tea House actually was, but hey, anything to get out of this thunderstorm. I realized then I didn't enter through the front door. The door I opened led to a dark, cramped closet full of a variety of items. Everything from coats, boxes books, to bottles of what looked like colored liquid, maybe Kool-Aid.

I picked up an orange bottle who's label read: _Passion_.

I disregarded the limited space in the closet, so I closed that door and tried the next-closest door. This door, on the other hand, happened to lead to an office of some sort. Well, it wasn't the kind of office _I_ was accustomed to.

No, this office happened to feature grass patches like the first place I visited, a closet of coats, a cream-colored desk chair and sofa, and a shelf full of the same liquids I saw in the closet.

I heard the ominous creaking of a door in the distance. I readied myself to fight whoever or whatever showed up.

"Ratty, would you calm down? No one's in here." A voice forcibly assured.

I turned around only to find a very old man, maybe 60 or so, with a long, black leather jacket, reeked of rotting fish and dumpster, and even scarier, his bloodshot eyes. The other man who did the talking, however, WHOA! Sorry, back down to Earth. Right!

I slowly started for the man that talked. When he realized I stood nearly inches in front of him, he nearly jumped to the moon.

"Oh my God!" he gasped. "Oh, sorry about that. I didn't realize you were in here. How did you get in here, especially at this time of night, and in the rain?"

"Honestly, I don't have a clue, but I was hoping you could answer some questions for me. I fell through a mirror at my friends house somehow and I got stuck here." I explained.

"The Looking Glass. I wonder how it got there." The man thought out loud to himself.

"Wait, what? Where am I, just asking?" I wondered, totally confused.

"Oh, you're in Wonderland." He responded with a slight smile.

_Wow! I must be crazy! _

"I know you may not believe me, but Wonderland is real. Oh, am I rude. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Hatter." Hatter greeted.

"Ashley. Ashley Hamilton. Wow, Hatter. Quite an interesting name." I replied.

"Well, it's not my real name. My real name is David Hatter, but because of this here hat," Hatter cleared up pointing to his tan hat, "the nickname stuck."

"So I see." I smiled.

Hatter seemed like a trustworthy man. Well, at least to me. His chocolate brown eyes made me melt at the sight.

"Wow, you are a very sophisticated young lady. How old are you, Ashley?" Hatter questioned.

"Fifteen. I'll be sixteen in three days. And you're quite sophisticated yourself." I complimented seductively. "Hey Hatter. I have a problem, and I was hoping you could help me out."

"Absolutely! Anything to help you out, Ashley." Hatter cheered.

_Guess I need to tell him . . ._

* * *

"Well, I came from Earth, obviously, so I must confess. My friends were sleeping over at my house and some dude chased us around a gas station, and another dude put a gun to my head. The first guy was most likely stalking me; the second was just freaking me out. Can you help?"

"Of course. First off, what did they look like?" Hatter interrogated as we sat on the white sofa.

"Well, he wore a tux, had a robotic cookie jar looking head, and sounded like he just came out of Jersey Shore." I intensively described, picking every little detail out.

"I know exactly who you're talking about. He and I used to be friends, but—" Hatter started.

"Wait! You and Rabbit Freak were friends?" I exclaimed almost jumping off the sofa.

"Well, sorta. I mean, we were when I was your age. Ashley, I'm 18. So, yes we were friends, but now we're sworn enemies. If he knew I'm caring for you, he'd kill me personally. I swear, he might drag me to Hell to pay the price, but I don't care." Hatter explained.

"You should." I calmly but firmly responded.

If Hatter and Rabbit Freak were friends, why would he be taking care of me. Can I still trust him?

"Tell me about the other guy." Hatter unexpectedly changed the subject.

"Wait. Tell me Rabbit Freak's name." I urged leaning closer to Hatter.

"His name is Edward March. My parents abandoned me as a kid, and he found me. We just instantly connected."

"Then, why do you hate each other?" I wondered.

"Well, you see, he sided with the Queen of Hearts when I was 15, and our friendship dissipated." Hatter responded frowning when he mentioned 'Queen of Hearts.'

"Oh, I get it." I concluded.

Now, it seemed everything was coming together. All I needed was some information about the other guy.

"So, the other guy. What did he look like?" Hatter investigated glancing into my emerald eyes.

"Well, this guy, he freaked me out. He looked maybe 60 or so, black trench coat, a little heavy—" I explained the best I could before Hatter cut me off.

"Oh shit! Him, really?" Hatter exclaimed, jumping like a kangaroo on a trampoline.

"Ummmm . . . I guess so." I slowly replied. "Wait, what's his name?"

"His name is Dodo. He's my boss—"

"Are you f—in kidding me! You work for him?" I yelled.

"Well, he's the Resistance leader. I smuggle goods for not only him, but the organization itself. If he found out you were with me, oh you would be in serious trouble, Ashley." Hatter sighed.

"What is he, like a registered sex offender or something?" I questioned.

"He will be if he sees you." Hatter warned.

Wow. Now I have a bloody mad serial killer and a registered sex offender chasing me. Can this day get any worse? ~

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm sorry this chapter is long, but Hatter definitely had a lot of things to explain to me. Yes, my Hatter. Sorry girls back on Earth. I saw him first! Ha! Anyway, I should be able to update soon! If you have any ideas I should write about, please PM me!

{Dream on}

Ashley!


	4. Chapter 4: Just A Bad Dream

Dreamer

**Disclaimer: Nada. Zilch. El zipo. Nothing.**

Hatter and I seemed to get along well. We have a lot in common and there's stalkers coming after us. I couldn't imagine anything better. WAHOO! Not.

"Hey, Ash, you need a place to stay?" Hatter inquired sweetly.

I nodded. "Really, you would do that?"

"Of course. I mean, there's really no sense in you going back out there since, well, I don't want something to happen to you. There are people after us everywhere."

"I know that. But how will we ever get past all of them?"

"Don't worry. We're gonna make it through this together. I will protect you, Ashley, believe me. "

"Thank you, Hatter. You are a lifesaver!" I cheered hugging him tightly. I planted a short kiss on his cheek.

"My pleasure. Now, try to get some sleep. We have big plans ahead of us." Hatter graciously answered.

"We?" I smiled.

"Follow me. I need to show you something." Hatter giggled, pushing me lightly.

Hatter led me around his office to a spare room. It was small, but good enough for me. As long as I had somewhere to sleep. I saw a sufficient amount of furniture, plenty of space, yeah perfect for me.

"So, is everything comfy enough?" Hatter bashfully asked.

"Absolutely. It's perfect." I smiled.

"Hey, it's getting late. We should get some rest now." I added.

"Yeah, I agree. Good night, Ashley. Sweet dreams, love." Hatter crooned, closing the door halfway.

"Night, Hatter. Sleep great." I replied climbing into the extremely comfortable bed.

_Wow. This is even more comfortable than I thought! _

After I fixed the sheets and rested my head on the silky satin pillow, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dream

I ran. I ran for my life. When I heard a rustle of leaves from inside the forest, I bolted off as fast as my legs would allow me to run.

My feet tingled and burned as I ran into the scorching sun of a Wonderland afternoon. My legs shook with every step I took. I panted from fatigue and fear as the shadow of a rabbit still haunted me.

It wouldn't stop. When I sped up, so did it. My worst fears were coming alive right then.

I didn't care where I ended up; I just wanted to get the hell out of this dream.

Thorns ripped at my short blue dress, tearing at my skin. The cuts bled uncontrollably which scared me even more. I lost blood really fast. My eyes were waterfalls of tears. But I trudged on.

I needed a savior in this horrifying dream. Someone. Anyone.

_Can anyone hear me? I can't take this anymore! HELP!_

In front of me, I saw a long, dark hallway. I dashed inside, curious, exhausted, and just looking for some answers.

I kept my eyes open for any surprises along the path. The hall seemed to stretch for miles and miles, probably because I was weary and walking very slowly. As I wandered further along the passageway, my vision began to blur and my ears popped consistently.

I kept staring straight in front of me as I journeyed closer to the end of the hall.

When the darkness disappeared, I found myself in a room I had never seen before.

Electrical wires covered the ceiling and all over the walls. Buzzes and revs of engines filled the smoky air. I looked around the room for any signs of danger. When I turned to start walking again, I heard an ear-piercing scream in the distance.

I ran to where the scream came from, worried beyond compare.

Right in front of my eyes, I saw a man strapped to a chair of some sort and more men surrounding him. One in particular carried a gun, pointing it straight to the man's forehead. One man shocked the victim with what looked like a cattle prod that made him scream in pain.

As soon as the man with the gun turned around, he saw me.

_Where do I know that face from?_

Then it hit me. All of a sudden, this whole dream began to make sense.

The man in the chair glanced over at me. Those chocolate brown eyes seemed all too familiar.

_Oh no! Shit!_

"Hatter!" I cried out rushing towards his bruised body.

The men surrounding Hatter whipped around to see who else was standing there. I reached out to Hatter and barely touched his arm. Against my will, the men in suits dragged me away from Hatter to face that man in the black trench coat once again.

"Let me go!" I struggled as the men strapped me down the same way.

I fought with everything I held inside to squirm away, but it was useless to try.

Dodo stood behind me, just glancing down at me for a second. He made his way around me until he stood nearly a foot in front of Hatter.

"Hatter, you have to help me." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Ashley." Hatter croaked.

Those big brown puppy-dog eyes broke me. I began to cry as Hatter just gave up. I thought he wouldn't give up so easily. It's just not like him.

"You should have been nicer to her, Hatter. She'll just have to watch you suffer without any apology." Dodo smirked at Hatter before cocking his gun.

I couldn't watch Hatter get killed. He was the only one here who understands me and believes in me. He's like the big brother I've never had. Dodo took his aim, then fired the shot.

* * *

My eyes shot open after that horrible dream. I breathed heavily, sitting up from my slumber. I stood up to go check the clock. 2:38 AM.

The thought of that dream sent chills up my spine. Good thing I saw a jacket in the room.

I crept over to where the jacket hung on a chair across the room, trying not to wake Hatter up.

Tears streamed down my cheeks with every image replaying in my mind. His cries of pain haunted me the most.

Just before I stepped into my bed, the door creaked open.

"Ashley?" a familiar voice called. Hatter.

"Oh God. You scared me." I tried to redeem myself so he wouldn't find out about my dream.

"What are you doing up so late?" Hatter inquired.

"Oh, it's chilly in here." I disregarded his question.

"Hey, why are you crying? Bad dream?" Hatter wondered placing his soft hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah. It's kinda personal." I whispered.

"Hey, Ashley. Ya know you can tell me anything." Hatter calmly replied.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Well, I was running and . . ." I started, pausing between tears.

"And?"

"I saw . . . and they were . . ."  
"They who?"

"Well, he for that matter. He was . . . killing you." I stammered bawling.

"Oh Ashley. Don't cry." Hatter soothed, rubbing my shoulders. "Shh, it's okay. That will never happen. Wanna know why? Because I'll never—"

The window broke open. Two men stepped through pulling me from Hatter. The men tied me up and put me in a bag.

"Hatter!" I yelled. We were separated.


	5. Chapter 5: Fight For This Love

Dreamer

**Disclaimer: Nothing at all, unfortunately! :'(**

"Well, well, well. Hatter, you really are quite gullible. Did you really think I wouldn't find out about your little secret guest? What, did you sleep with her?"

"Hell no! She just showed up here. I was doing a nice thing, if you even know what that means."

March grabbed Hatter by the throat, cackling darkly.

"Let me tell you something, Hatter. You're so lucky. I spared her life. See, I can do at least one nice thing for . . . Ashley, is it?"

March released Hatter's throat, plopping him to the floor as he coughed and gasped for air.

"How do you . . . how do you know her?" Hatter panted.

"I met her, Hatter. Pretty little thing she is. The sweet, innocent type. And, hot damn, is she good-lookin' or what?"

"You don't touch her." Hatter hissed from the ground.

"Me? Why would I? After all, _Dodo _took her, not me. Wow, two nice things in a day. This . . . generosity . . . how do you ever manage it?" March shivered at the thought of 'generosity.'

Hatter shook his head in disbelief. "You are unbelievable."

"Why are you lookin' at me like that?"

"She's innocent, March. It's not _**her**_ fault that she didn't know who the hell you were and why you were after her! What would you even want with Ashley in the first place?"

"You jealous?" March smirked placing a hand on Hatter's shoulder. "Hatter, I wouldn't hurt her. You trust me right?"

"Ha! Trust _you_? I couldn't trust you when I asked you to hold my watch when we were _12_!" Hatter accused March, staring him right in the eye.

"That was the past. I've changed, Hatter."

Hatter stood up from the dark eggplant-colored carpet, planting his dark brown gaze on March.

He subtly reeled back his arm to punch March in the face. March saw it coming from the moment Hatter stared him down. Just before Hatter's sledgehammer contacted March's mask, March grabbed Hatter's forearm, spinning Hatter's back toward him.

March knew Hatter's weaknesses. So, he swung his right leg upward, slamming it into Hatter's lower back. They both heard the cracking of Hatter's bones. One hit to Hatter's left shoulder, and he collapsed on the floor, gasping for air.

Hatter was too weak to stand up. But March wasn't finished with him yet. March rolled on top of Hatter, punching him straight in the jaw. Hatter tried to fight back, but before Hatter could raise his arms, March pinned him to the ground.

Hatter tried to flip over to put March on the defense. He finally gained enough momentum to push himself above March. Hatter punched March right in the center of his stomach, March's weakest area. March pushed Hatter off him, as they both lay on the carpet, struggling for breath.

Before Hatter could make another move, March already recovered. He was halfway out the door before Hatter could look at him.

"Well, old friend, it's been a pleasure visiting you. Sadly, I have better things to do. Tight schedule these days. I've got a very special girl waiting for me." March snickered.

With that, he walked out of the room without another word, locking Hatter inside.

Hatter crawled to the door, trying his hardest to regulate his breathing and his pulse.

"March! You can't do this to me! Please come back! Hey! You can't just leave me here!" Hatter pleaded, banging on the door as March peered through the peephole.

"Sure I can. I wonder what dear little Ashley will say when she finds out what I did to her." March muttered to himself, cackling wickedly.

* * *

After I was kidnapped, I had no clue where I was or where I was headed. After a seemingly endless while, my captor halted, releasing me from the bag. Dodo.

"What . . . the . . . hell?" I gaped at him as we stood beside a creek.

"Pleasant surprise, isn't it, Ashley? I never expected _you_ would be the girl to fall into Wonderland." Dodo half-smiled.

"Why? Is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"No. Not at all, my dear. That's actually a good thing on my part. Ashley, I'm sure you don't realize it, but Hatter is not who he says he is."

"What does Hatter have to do with any of this? You captured me, not him."

Dodo stepped closer to me, only leaving a few inches of space between us.

_Hatter warned me. "He will be if he sees you."_

I shivered, taking two steps away from him. This was starting to get a little creepy, based on our surroundings and the way Dodo constantly looked at me. I never thought I'd say this but curse you, Spirits of Adventure!

"I'm sure Hatter mentioned me, didn't he?" Dodo wondered.

I looked down at my feet. I knew I was in a lot of trouble.

"I trust him." I whispered under my breath.

Dodo whipped his head towards me. "Say something, angel?"

I didn't want to admit it, especially to Dodo. Reluctantly, I raised my head and repeated, "I trust him."

"Not a very wise choice there, Ashley. You can't trust him. Get that thought in your head." Dodo corrected me inching closer and closer to me.

"I can't."

"Let me ask you something; what is he to you? You've known him, what, a few hours? If you think he loves you and cares for you, he doesn't."

"How would you know? He helped me when no one else would. And for that matter, _you_ tried to shoot me! I mean what the hell! You were stalking me, for cryin' out loud!" I argued, using my hands as I talked.

Out of nowhere, Dodo grabbed me by my waist pulling me towards him.

"Look, Ashley. This isn't about me. This is for your benefit. You're gonna do exactly what I tell you to do, or things will get . . . a little ugly. Understood?"

I quivered in his grip, but I forced a nod.

"Good girl." Dodo hissed in my ear.

He pushed me forward, leading me into a forest of some sort. We walked along the river's edge, fast at first, then stopping slowly.

Before I could draw another breath, Dodo pushed me in the river.

I tumbled down in the blue liquid, deeper and deeper. My ears popped constantly from the pressure underwater. My mouth filled with unclean water as I sank down. I tried to swim to the surface as fast as I could. I felt as if my lungs would burst any second when I saw the moon's gleam from my burning, stinging eyes.

I finally reached the surface before I would have died or given out. I tried to cough up as much water as I could between frantic gasps to get my lungs working properly again. I began to tread water back to the shore. I barely got anywhere before I felt something grab me from behind.

"Hello again, Ashley. Miss me?" the voice rasped before dunking me under the water again.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! OMG! Shocking isn't it? What will happen to me? What's Hatter gonna do? OMG! Better get your blankies out! Grab your teddy bears, folks. Cause we're about to go HORROR style!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

{Dream on}

Ashley!


	6. Chapter 6: What's Going On Here?

Dreamer

**Disclaimer: Alice belongs to SyFy. Any other characters are my creation. **

Chapter 6: Worrying

* * *

Back on Earth, Hailey and my other friends stared at each other in a long silence.

"Christina, what are we gonna do? Ash might die." Hallie nervously asked, breaking the silence.

"Hallie, don't worry. We'll figure out something soon." Chloe reassured her.

"Not soon enough!" Heather exclaimed.

"Heather, you're overreacting! Ashley's strong. I'm sure she's just fine." Allie stood up, trying to be as optimistic as possible.

Just after Allie said that, Hailey went into trance mode. Hailey fell on the floor, clutching her stomach.

"Hailey? Are you okay?" Christina gasped, rushing to Hailey's side.

"I know where she is. She's in trouble! I have to help her." Hailey explained between deep breaths.

Hailey stood up, ignoring the burning pain in her stomach and stumbled over toward the mirror. She tried to regain her focus (and her sanity) before she stepped through.

She nearly stuck her foot through when Allie cried out, "Hailey, you're not going alone!"

Hailey whipped her body around to face Allie, shocked by her frantic attempt to stop Hailey from leaving.

"Allie, she's in danger. I'm the only one who knows her pain. She needs me, All. If I'm not back in 12 hours, Heather, you're comin' in."

With that, Hailey pushed herself through the Looking Glass, tumbling further toward Wonderland.

* * *

Before her, a sight stopped her dead in her tracks. _The Tea House. _Hailey had a curious mind like me, so she ventured further toward the tea shop.

She forced the strong wooden door open, only to find a pitch-black room before her. Out of the distance, she heard someone scream. A man.

"Somebody help me!" the voice begged.

Hailey made her way closer to the voice, wondering about her surroundings. She used the walls and faint moonlight to guide her way closer.

She stopped when she could clearly hear the constant cries for help. The moon shone brightly through the cracked window. Glass lay sprawled on the purple carpet. Hailey cautiously stepped closer to the man.

"Anybody hear — Oh my God!" the man turned around, startled by Hailey's appearance.

"Are you okay?" Hailey gasped.

"I was about to ask _you_ the same thing! How did you—"

"The back door. It's been open this whole time. In case you're wondering, I'm Hailey." She greeted, offering her hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Hailey. I'm Hatter."

"Wait, like the Mad Hatter?"

"Well, slight blood relation, but yes." Hatter explained.

Things started to all come together in Hailey's mind.

"So, if you're related to the Mad Hatter, then this must be—"

"Wonderland." Hatter finished her sentence. "Yes, it's real. Not many people believe me at first."

"I'm looking for my friend. I don't know if she came here or not, but I really need your help."

Hatter raised his eyebrow at her situation, acting like he knew something, but Hailey couldn't tell. He ever so slightly stepped closer to Hailey, who looked worried out of her mind.

"Ashley?" Hatter questioned.

"How'd you know?" Hailey looked shocked at Hatter's knowledge of her circumstances.

"She came by. Just a few hours ago. She- she got kidnapped from here. I tried to stop them, but they were too quick. My former friend came in, beat me up, and locked me in here. Then, you showed up."

Hatter took Hailey's hand, trailing his eyes downward to meet her eyes. Yes, she was short, so that took a long time to look into her eyes.

"Hatter, what am I gonna do? She's probably in big trouble, or worse, she could be dead by now."

"Hailey, I promise you, cross my heart, we'll find her. Together. But we have to hurry. Dodo's got big plans for her. I just know it." Hatter comforted Hailey.

"Who's Dodo?"

"That's the guy that nearly shot Ashley back at Heather's house."

"She told you about that?"

"Every detail. Come on, there's not much time."

Hailey and Hatter climbed out the broken window, hand in hand, and started their mission to find me.

* * *

Back at the river, I recognized that voice behind me. There's only one person I could suspect to try and drown me. Mad March. I ended up swallowing more water the second time. I fought to swim to the surface of the water, but March plunged me further down every time I fought against him. I tried to breathe as my ears rang and blood rushed to my head.

March could tell I was getting weak because I was struggling less. He wanted to keep me alive as long as possible before he actually killed me. Reluctantly, he pushed my slim body upward so I could breathe again. My breath came out as gasps, but it hurt to breathe. The water invaded my lungs when Mad March kept dunking me deeper. My body tingled, my head pounded, I couldn't stand it.

At last, my breathing began to slow down and my heart rate decreased. But for all the wrong reasons. I began to feel a sudden change inside me. My lungs began to tighten, like I couldn't breathe. Before I could draw another breath, I passed out in March's arms.

If March could smirk, he would have. With guilty pleasure.

He swam to the edge of the river, placing my body on the edge. He stood up from the river, his suit completely soaked through. Dodo met up with him at one side of the creek.

"I believe our mission is accomplished." Dodo smirked.

"Got that right. Now, what are we gonna do with dear little Hatter, hmm?" March agreed.

The two villains walked away from me, plotting their next attack in the warm summer night.

Meanwhile, Hatter and Hailey wandered all over Wonderland for me. No luck.

"Ashley? You hear me?" Hatter called out.

Hailey stopped abruptly near a tree, examining a piece of blue fabric lying in the sand.

"Hatter, I think I found something." Hailey nervously concluded.

Hailey beckoned Hatter to come look at it. He did. Hatter picked it up with a curious look on his face. He put the turquoise fabric closer to him.

"This looks familiar." Hatter thought to himself. He sniffed the fabric for any familiar scents. "Hailey, I know what this is."

The sapphire colored material smelled of my perfume, Fancy by Jessica Simpson. I wear it all the time, and Hatter recognized it when he met me.

"Hailey, this is a piece of Ashley's dress. She's been here." Hatter realized after taking a second glance at it.

"Let's search this area."

"Good idea." Hatter concurred exploring the shoreline of the creek.

Hatter could smell my perfume in the air, so he followed it like a dog to a smoking hot pan of bacon. Hailey saw footsteps as she investigated the region. She knew how big my foot was and could track them anywhere.

As Hatter and Hailey searched around, they both met at one spot. Both looking down at the same time, they saw something that made them gasp in fear. Me.

"Hatter, I think she's dead."

* * *

**OMG! Will I ever catch a break? Hatter and Hailey think I'm dead, Dodo and March are planning revenge on Hatter, my friends are scared to death. What will happen next? Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sleeping Peacefully

Dreamer

"Dead? No, she can't be dead. It's just not possible!" Hatter cried.

"Well, does she have a pulse?" Hailey wondered.

"I'll check." Hatter replied, leaning down toward me.

He pressed his index and middle finger against my tiny wrist. He couldn't make out a sound at first. Then, thump-thump. My heart began to beat again.

"Hailey, she's alive. She's barely hanging on." Hatter weakly smiled, looking up at Hailey.

"Will we be able to save her?" Hailey's expression changed from excited to nervous about Hatter's response.

"Only if we hurry. I know someone who can help us out." Hatter reassured her.

Hatter picked me up with no trouble at all. I could feel his strong arms holding me but I wasn't fully conscious to know where I was going.

Hailey followed close behind him, unsure of where she was going, but she knew she could save her best friend.

"This is crazy, Allie!" Heather exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

My friends all sat in Heather's mom's bedroom, Heather and Chloe on the bed.

"Heather, Hailey's doing the right thing. She's telling you to come because you're stronger than the rest of us. Yes, we're all little fighters, but you're tough. And you can tell someone off and beat them up before they can lay a _finger_ on you!" Hallie bragged about Heather.

"Hallie's right." Christina agreed. "I mean, did you see what she did when that dude pulled out that stiletto on her? That was just some amazing shit right there!"

Everyone laughed at Christina's explanation of Heather's epic save.

"I swear guys, I will crack up laughing if one of you does that again! God, I wish all of us were together."

Chloe smiled. "Hey, at least 5 of us are still here."

Everyone pulled into a group hug, laughing their asses off for no particular reason.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Allie asked.

"Let's go get some _**food!**_" Heather widened her eyes like she was begging for food.

"Heather!" everyone else laughed.

They walked into the kitchen, all laughing and hungry.

Hailey and I stopped in front of a metal door, covered in red and white hearts.

I knocked on the door as someone looked through the peephole.

"Oh, hello, Hatter." A man greeted.

"Hi, Jack. Nice to see you again." I smiled.

"You too. Who's this?" Jack wondered pointing at Hailey , then looking toward Ashley.

"Oh, this is Hailey, and this," I directed my glance at Ashley, "is Ashley. Ashley just passed out and she's dying. Can you somehow squeeze her in a hospital room?" I asked, hoping Jack would say yes.

"Well, since she's dying, yes. I'll set her up." Jack accepted my plea.

"Thank you so much, Jack."

"No problem. Follow me."

Jack led us down flights of stairs, roaming down hallways covered in all shades of red paint humanly possible. Finally, I lay Ashley's body flat on a bed.

"Hatter, I'll send for doctors to check on Ashley every two hours. I hope she'll be okay." Jack told me before he exited the room.

"Thanks for your concern, Jack." I nodded my head in thanks.

My heart dropped to my feet at the sight of Ashley like that. She had oxygen pumping through her body to try and get her lungs back in sync. It was hard to see her so still and, well dead. I couldn't imagine her that way.

Hailey walked over to the edge of the bed. She placed her hand on my shoulder, lightly but affectionately.

"She'll be okay, Hatter. She's a little fighter. She's always determined to finish what she started. I love that about her." Hailey smiled.

"Yeah, me too." I returned her smile.

"Hatter, I'll be right back. I promise."

"Okay, you promise?"

"Of course, silly!" Hailey teased, lightly punching my shoulder.

As Hailey left the room, I slowly sat on the edge of the hospital bed, sighing with passion as I stared at Ashley's slender body lying motionless.

_Wow, I think I'm in love with her. Oh, shut up, Hatter, she'd never fall for you._

That thought replayed in my mind for as long as I could remember. Finally, a doctor opened the door with some equipment to check Ashley's vitals.

"Hey, I know you." The doctor realized when he looked at me. "You own the tea shop. Hatter, right?"

"In the flesh." I responded.

"I thought I recognized you. Anyway, I'm just here to check on Ashley."

"Of course."

The doctor examined her with great care and made sure to write down every little detail.

"Well, there's good news and bad news here, Hatter."

"Okay, what's the good news?"

"The good news is everything seems to be normal. She doesn't have a fever, her blood pressure is normal, and her heart rate is slowly rising."

"That's good. How 'bout the bad news?"

"Well, I'm not sure if Ashley told you or not, but she's a diabetic. Her blood sugar is extremely low, and I can tell she hasn't eaten in days." The doctor explained.

"She never told me that, but I'm glad you told me. Otherwise, she could have died."

"She almost did in unconsciousness. I just gave her some glucose tablets to help it regulate back to where it should be."

"Thank you," I looked down at the doctor's name tag, "Shannon, is it?"

"That's it. Well, I'll be back in about 2 hours to check on Ashley again." Shannon half-smiled as she left the room.

After Shannon closed the door I heard another door open. Hailey came back from wherever she was.

"I'm back!"

"Took ya long enough!" I teased.

"Shut up! I was only gone 10 minutes!"

"I'm joking! Anyway, the doctor came in and told me Ashley looks good, but her blood sugar was really low. So, she gave her glucose tablets."

"That's good."

"Hailey, we're gonna be here a while. So, I wanted to know if you wanted to sleep on the couch." I offered.

"Hatter, you know you don't have to do that."

"I want to. You look like you're gonna fall asleep on me. Please?" I begged.

"Fine." Hailey gave in as she settled into the maroon couch.

"Sweet dreams." I smiled at Hailey before she closed her brown eyes.

After Hailey fell asleep, I crawled on the bed with Ashley. I took her small hand in mine, which made me feel like a giant compared to her.

_Wow, she's beautiful even when she's sleeping._

"Ashley, I know you can't hear me. But there's something I wanted to tell you earlier that I never got a chance to say. You mean the world to me, and I'll never leave you. No matter how bad things seem, I will stand by your side, holding your hand. Even if it means giving my life to save yours, I'll do it. Wanna know why? Because . . . I love you."

I sighed and sank into the covers next to her. Sure, she may never love me, but at least she knows how I feel. (Well, sort of.) I wanted to admit that before she was captured, but I guess admitting it would mess up everything.

Seeing her nearly dead and in need of my help made me love her even more. I would give up everything I had to protect her. She makes me feel like I'm worth something. All the sweet eyes she gave me back at the tea shop made me realize she was giving me signals.

When she cried about her dream, I cried with her. When she hurt, I hurt. She was a part of me.

I stared at the ceiling for the longest time, thinking about the stars up there. I tried to stay awake in case someone came in or Ashley woke up. But I knew both of those things were unlikely.

Before I rested my eyes for a while, I swear, I could almost hear Ashley say, "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8: My First Kiss

Dreamer

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Alice!

**Hatter's POV**

As Ashley lay there, weak and nearly dead, she got me thinking. What would happen after she woke up? Would someone else find out? Could she ever get back safely?

It sickened me to think of the consequences my actions have caused. I knew I was being hospitable, and I loved that. But it sure looks like the devil has a special spot reserved for me.

_He's never gonna stop until he gets her. And she never even did a thing to him!_

Doctors came in and out of the room frequently. They all said the same things; she looks normal.

While Ashley lay unconscious next to me, the news was killing me. I just wanted her to wake up. I wanted to know if she was okay. Because she is the biggest piece of my heart, to be honest. You hurt more when you lose the people you give the biggest pieces of your heart to. Ashley's was the biggest and the most painful.

I never met a girl as extraordinary and smart and talented as Ashley. We connect so well, like peanut butter and jelly. Without the jelly, there is no peanut butter.

I began to talk to her again while Hailey was still asleep.

"My Ashley, you are something special. You amaze me with everything you do. You're sweet and have the most pure heart I've ever seen. No other person I know exhibits a more wholesome character than you. You have so many assets that I can't even name them all. When I first saw you, I said 'Wow, she is amazing!' and I still haven't forgotten the reaction I got when I looked at you. You are a fighter. Never forget how wonderful you are. Don't worry, love, we're gonna make it through together. Don't worry—"

I was interrupted by the slightest twitch in Ashley's hand. Those beautiful emerald eyes began to flutter open as she looked me in the eyes.

"Hatter?" she croaked still looking half-asleep.

"Oh, Ashley! I thought you were dead!" I pulled her into a tight embrace as she wrapped her arms around my waist, gently at first, then tighter and tighter. She began to trust me.

"Hatter. You came for me?" Ashley wondered pulling away.

"Well, of course I did. I couldn't keep wondering where you were. Your friend, Hailey showed up at the shop—"

"She's here? Where is she?"

"Sleeping. When you were captured, March beat me up and locked me in the room where we were. Then, that's when Hailey showed up. Turns out, the back door was unlocked and she got in through there. We came to find you. She saw a piece of your dress. We saw your body by the creek and we both thought you were dead—"

Something shocked me that Ashley did in the next minute. She pressed two fingers against my lips silencing me.

"Hatter, I really don't mind how things went down before. All I care is that you're alive and you're here with me. By the way, how long have you been here?"

"I set you up. You've been unconscious for about 6 hours."

"So, all this time, you've been right here in the bed with me?"

"That's correct. If I'm making you uncomfortable or anything—"

"Not at all. I'm actually touched that you were right here with me the whole time."

I took Ashley's hand slowly to see if she would pull away. She didn't. She interlaced her fingers in mine as our bodies moved closer together.

"Ashley, keep in mind we still have two serial killers after us."

"Yes, the ones who tried to drown me. How will I ever forget?" Ashley sarcastically replied.

"You're so cute when you're sarcastic." I teased.

Instead of laying back down on the pillow, she leaned toward me and rested her head on my chest. This never felt more beautiful.

* * *

**My POV**

"Hatter, can I ask you something?" I looked up at him out of the blue.

"Anything, love."

"Do you have a dream?" I asked softly and scared.

"Well, everyone does. My dream is to find the one special girl that makes me feel like I'm worth something, start a family, expand my business, all that stuff. What's yours?"

"I want to finish high school, meet the guy that's absolutely perfect for me, and just see where life takes me."

"Ashley, you were dripping in cold sweat when you woke up just now. Did you have another bad dream?" Hatter inquired.

_Not only do I love him, he can read my mind too?_

"Okay, I admit, yes I did. Are you mad?"

Hatter had a curious look on his face as he gazed into my eyes. "Mad? Why would I be mad, Ashley? Have I ever been mad at you?"

"No. But still, I've had the same dream for the past 3 days. The one with you and me and—"

Hatter interrupted my sentence when he softly pressed his lips against mine. Gentle yet passionate. Just the way I like it. Hatter is really the most perfect guy, I mean, man I've ever met. He just doesn't know that yet.

As we lay next to each other on the springy hospital bed, Hatter stroked my dark brunette hair. His messy, brown hair was as perfect as ever.

I flipped the hat off his head, and I began stroking his hair too. Our bodies came so close our hip bones touched the ever slightest bit. We gazed into each others eyes, wrapping our arms around each other.

I knew from that moment my life would change.

"Ashley, even though it's only been a few hours that I've known you, you taught me something. Dreams can become reality, even the most seemingly impossible."

The heat of the moment finally arrived. I tilted my head slightly, drawing my body closer toward Hatter.

He made the first move. Electric currents raced up and down my veins as we tasted each other. Finally, I opened my mouth just a little. He knew what I wanted. And sure enough, he gave it to me. The tips of our tongues met, slowly at first. When I knew the time was right, we finally gave into each other. His lips pressed on and off mine as we kissed, deeper and deeper, passionate and hungry for more.

Hatter rolled me on top of him as I felt the touch of his soft hands against the back of my neck. Out of nowhere, Hatter began to slowly unzip my dress. I didn't mind at all. I unbuttoned his shirt as he collapsed on top of me. The heat and pure lust we both got out of this kiss was just too much to handle. I loved every minute of it. Hatter pulled some stray hair away from my face as we pressed against each other.

I never wanted this moment to end. He made my dream come true. It was because of him that I finally let someone in. Hatter made me better, and I did the same to him.

Unfortunately, I heard the doorknob turn suspiciously, slowly creaking. We didn't move. Hatter began to look more nervous as the door opened further revealing the person behind it.

"Oh, Ashley. I didn't realize you were in here. Am I interrupting something?" a voice snickered with sarcasm dripping from every word.

We both finally pulled apart to see who so rudely interrupted us. Hatter moved to my right side so I could see who it was. After we took a glimpse at the person, we looked at each other, gaping in fear and shock.

Dodo.

* * *

Oh. My. God. WTF! He just TOTALLY interrupted a beautiful moment! That little- Sorry! Guess I got carried away!

Hope you liked it!

{Dream on}

Ashley!


	9. Chapter 9: A Little Romance

Chapter 9: Negotiating

**My POV**

"If I must ask, why the **hell** are you in here?" I demanded to know an answer.

"Well, let's see, my dear. There are plenty of reasons why I'm in here."

"Okay. Then give me three good reasons why you so rudely interrupted our . . ."

"Yes? Your what?" Dodo tried to make finish my sentence.

I shook my head, leaning against Hatter. Hatter took my hand gently, even though I was probably squeezing the hell out of his hand.

"What do you want, Dodo?" Hatter asked out of the blue.

"No, Hatter. More likely, what do I need? Well, I need some answers, and you're gonna help me get them."

Hatter took a quick glance at me before glaring at Dodo.

"Not a chance in hell." Hatter fought to keep from attacking Dodo.

"I see. Well, maybe this will change your mind." Dodo smirked at him.

As soon as Dodo snapped his fingers, I saw a shadow move closer to me. Before I could even blink again, someone pulled me away from Hatter, pushing me to the white tile floor.

_Too many memories in a day!_

"Hello, Ashley. Miss me?" March's voice rang out as he pushed himself on top of me. I fought to get him off me, but he only pressed harder the more I fought.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I missed seeing how absolutely scared you were when I told you off. And I can't wait to see that look again, douchebag."

Hatter almost had a laughing fit. That was just too funny Hatter couldn't control himself from laughing.

"Ya think I'm a douchebag, eh?"

"Yeah. Would you like a side of butter with that bacon? Because you just got _burned! _Oh yes. Respect the girl power."

I smirked at March when he backed off a little bit. I knew he was intimidated by me. Take that!

"I know you're not tough enough to insult me again."

"Well, let's see. There are some stupid people in this world. You just helped me realize it." I taunted.

Hatter's expression went from die hard laughing to scared out of his mind when he saw March stand up and walk behind me. When I least expected it, March grabbed my throat, sealing off my windpipe.

"Tell me, Ashley. What's going on with you and Hatter, hmm? Little romance, I see?"

"Ashley!" Hatter cried out as he tried to get up, but Dodo held him back.

"Nothing's . . . going . . . on!" I managed to croak out with March's hands around my neck. My body was vulnerable to anything March threw at me.

Just like that, he released me as I plopped on the floor gasping for air.

"Oh, really? Then why was he," March started, flipping me on my back as he knelt down and threw himself on top of me, "in bed with you, hmm?"

His hand cleanly smacked my cheek when everyone heard the pop. I turned away from March, trying to hold back my tears. I couldn't cry in front of Hatter, even though I already did.

"Please just stop." My voice sounded scared and soft and childlike.

March turned my face towards him, looking me directly in the eyes.

"Oh, wish I could, angel. But you're in some serious trouble, ya know that?"

"What are you talking about?" I wondered with tears filling my eyes.

"I got this, March. Come here, Ashley." Dodo ordered. March extended his hand, so I took it lifting myself off the ground.

Dodo looked me in the eyes. "You just found yourself a spot in Hell."

Before I could argue, March's arms grabbed my waist and rolled me on the hospital bed. Dodo covered my mouth with one hand as March tied Hatter's hands behind his back.

"Now, you listen to me. And listen good. You're gonna give me what I want, whether you like it or not. You're gonna tell me what you were doing just now with Hatter and you're gonna regret doin' it. Are we clear?"

I nodded my head nervously, looking over at Hatter. Hatter closed his eyes, probably wishing we had never kissed in the first place. I could see the way he looked at me. He was looking out for me, and I love that. I just wish we didn't have to hide our love. All of a sudden, Dodo pulled me up toward him.

"You're so lucky I didn't tell March to kill you back there, little bitch. I almost got away with it too." Dodo hissed in my ear before pushing me back down again.

"Hatter, I swear, I know I caused all this, and I'm sorry." I apologized sitting up.

In the next moment, Hatter stood up from the maroon colored armchair and walked over next to me.

His lips gently pressed against mine, slowly parting. "It's okay."

"Thank you." I managed out before my eyes welled up with tears. Hatter easily slipped out of his bonds and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest, but he didn't mind. I couldn't help myself but to pull Hatter into an embrace too. It all felt so natural, so beautiful.

"Aha! So, it is a little romance after all! See, I told you I was right." March bragged to Dodo.

"A little romance? When I walked in, they were probably on the verge of having sex!"

Hatter turned around sharply when he heard Dodo's remark.

"We can still hear you! Don't think I'm not listening, because I am." I loudly stated the obvious.

Suddenly, Hatter tapped me on the shoulder, gesturing for me to come closer.

"I can't say this with them in the room, but I know when I talked to you, you couldn't hear me. And, I have a confession to make. Ashley, I love you."

I nearly began to cry, happily. "Well, guess what, Hatter? I love you too." I whispered in his ear.

His smile grew bigger and bigger and so did mine. As we gazed in each others eyes, I nearly melted at the sheer perfection of his deep chocolate eyes. Hatter took my face delicately in his hands, drawing his face extremely close to mine.

"Ashley, I want you—"Hatter started.

I pressed my index finger to his lips. "Hatter, just shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly, my love."

We leaned into each other as the whole world around us stopped. For just one moment, I finally felt victorious. We melted into each other, finally letting someone in. He became my secret obsession. I loved the way his lips pressed mine, his soft hands on the back of my neck; everything about him was just absolutely perfect.

On the other side of the room, Dodo just plain out stared at us with an open mouth. They both said nothing, just watched the way we moved. The two of them looked at each other in complete disbelief.

March tilted his head toward the door. Translation: "We should go now."

Dodo could do nothing but agree, surprisingly. He took one last glance at us before opening the door and exiting with March.

Hell, I didn't even notice they left. I was too absorbed in our mind-blowing, earth-shattering kiss. As our lips slowly parted, I couldn't resist the temptation to stare into his beautiful eyes.

"Ashley, you are a very extraordinary young lady. I'm almost jealous." Hatter bragged as he settled into my right side.

"You should be. And you, my Hatter, are the most amazing man I've ever met." I teased nearing my head so close to him our noses touched.

"I'm shocked you think so highly of me. My beauty, there's only you and me right now. Don't you worry, Ashley." Hatter smiled, kissing my forehead. I noticed he breathed in the scent of my hair. Which he probably shouldn't have. I smelled like lake water and faintly coconuts.

Hatter held me close in his arms, his fingers tracing circles along the center of my back. Whenever he got the chance, he twirled my long hair around his fingers. In Hatter's arms, I didn't feel so vulnerable anymore.


	10. Chapter 10: Sweet Reverie

**Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Syfy or Alice!**

We finally escaped the hospital a few hours later. Trying to stay hidden, we wandered through the woods and finally stopped near a creek. We both needed rest, so we lay down near the edge of the water as I just barely dipped my feet in.

Hatter's radiant smile beamed across his face as we lay hand in hand, side by side. I never imagined something more extraordinary than this. I got to thinking; when I have to go back, I'll still be sixteen though. What am I gonna do? Will I forget my time here? Will this all just be some crazy dream? Those questions haunted me.

"Hatter, can I talk to you? Seriously." I spoke up with the fear of asking him the question shining in my eyes.

"Of course, Ashley. What's the matter?" Hatter comforted me.

"Hatter, Dodo and March won't stop trying to separate us until they do catch me. What happens then? What- what's gonna happen if- if I get stuck here?"

Hatter took a breath before answering me. "Then I'll make sure you're okay." His voice was sincere. Did he really mean that?

"Do you really mean that?"

"Ashley, of course I do. You're the most beautiful, talented, brave, sweet, smart, amazing, extraordinary girl. I will fight for you even when times are hard. I will protect you, rain or shine. You have my word."

"How will I know you're word is true?" I wondered.

Before I could say anything else, Hatter pulled me in his arms and passionately kissed my lips. Fire raced up and down my body as his warmth entered my body. We pulled apart slowly, allowing our lips to meet one last time.

"Believe me now?" Hatter ran his fingers through my hair.

"Completely." I confirmed.

I lay my head on his chest ever so lightly he barely knew I was there. He turned toward me and saw I was falling asleep. He just smiled and embraced the fact I was the one laying on him. He watched the sun go down and looked up to the sky.

The voices in his head rang out loud and clear. "She doesn't love you, Hatter. Stop hitting on her." In his mind, his worst enemies told him that; Dodo and Mad March.

He'd never forgive himself for admitting his feelings for me because he thought I didn't feel the same way.

"_God, I am so stupid for thinking she could love me! Ha, what a fool I am." He thought._

Hatter's deep brown eyes began to blink sleepily. He ended up falling asleep with my head on his chest.

"_Beautiful." He thought._

* * *

**Dream**

_**A hallway. A long, dark hallway. In my mind, I couldn't think of anything more spine-chilling than that. Without thinking, I ran. I ran down the blackness surrounding me. I didn't know where she was, but I felt as though something was sucking me in closer to finding her.**_

_**It must be my powerful imagination. The next thing I heard was the sound of a knife slowly dragging along someone's skin and cries of pain. From a girl. That could only be one person.**_

_**I began to sprint closer to the noises. When I stopped, I saw an eerie green glow from the corner of my right eye. I warily made my way closer to the sounds as the girl's cries became more frantic and desperate.**_

_**Then I heard my name. "Hatter!" she cried.**_

"_**Oh no. He wouldn't." I realized with wide eyes.**_

_**I finally saw the entrance to the room. Just before I set foot in there, a voice rang out behind me.**_

"_**Hello, Hatter. Pleasure to see you again."**_

_**I didn't want to look back, but if I didn't, I knew there would be trouble. I forced myself to turn around and stare at the man I despise the most. Dodo. He made my life miserable.**_

_**I wouldn't give a damn if the Queen found out about the Library. Hey, it's not like I need the trouble.**_

"_**What?" was all I said before giving Dodo an evil look. I know he did it. Only he would be the one to take my love away.**_

"_**Hatter, please. I know what you're thinking. You think that's your girlfriend in there."**_

"_**She's not my girlfriend . . . . She's more than that." I hoped he didn't hear the last part, so I muttered it softly looking away.**_

_**Unfortunately, Dodo did hear the rest of my sentence. He started to formulate a plan in his head to keep us apart. **_

"_**I'll tell you where she is, if you do one thing for me." Dodo proposed a deal.**_

"_**And that is?"**_

"_**You have to tell me your deepest, darkest secret that nobody knows, not even Ashley. Deal?"**_

"_**Fine."**_

_**Dodo motioned me to my right, through the entrance, and down to a completely white room. I couldn't help myself but to think of all the bad things that could happen. God, this was all my fault.**_

"_**Tell me right now, Hatter." Dodo ordered.**_

"_**Fine. I-I'm in love. With Ashley. But she doesn't know it." I confessed just waiting for the laughing.**_

_**Nothing. Just dead, cold silence.**_

"_**Well, aren't you gonna laugh?" **_

_**He shook his head. "I saw the way you looked at her. I believe you. But she doesn't love you."**_

"_**What? You're lying."**_

"_**No, I'm not."**_

_**I tried to get the thought of her not loving me to escape my brain, but it wouldn't. "No. That's-That's crazy. I mean, she and-and I—" I rambled before I heard another scream.**_

_**She was making me cry. I couldn't bear the pain of her in danger any longer. I had to find Ashley and tell her the truth. I could tell where the screams came from, so I busted in the room with pure anger. No one takes my Ashley away from me. **_

_**Then, I saw her. Her breathing came out as gasps, I saw cuts marring her skin, and she looked desperate as hell. She was being tortured. By the only other person in Wonderland I despised the most: Mad March. With a stiletto in his hand and an evil cackle, he was merciless on her. She tried to stay strong the best she could, but at one point, she had to let herself go. **_

_**I squinted when I saw someone else next to March: Dodo. Where the hell did he come from? Ashley kept her composure as he entered the room. When her breathing slowed down, I relaxed for a moment.**_

_**Too bad it didn't last long. All of a sudden, I saw March pull out a cattle prod from his jacket. I knew how that felt, but she didn't. Everyone knows you can't hit a girl, much less electrocute her. Obviously, that rule didn't apply to a serial killer, like himself.**_

_**I couldn't stand hiding any longer. I needed a plan. And fast. Before I could move, Dodo taped her mouth and March jammed the prod in her side. Her bad side. She tried to squirm away, but Dodo wouldn't move. **_

_**Out of nowhere, I took action. But before I could say anything, someone bust through the door. A girl?**_

"_**Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing to my best friend?" her voice yelled across the room.**_

_**Everyone stopped moving. Her shadow appeared in my vision. She was mad as a bull. When I looked at her face, I instantly recognized her.**_

"_**Hailey?" I exclaimed.**_

"_**Hatter, is that you?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**She ran over to me, giving me a hug. Oh my God, did she look scared out of her mind. **_

_**Ashley perked up to look at her. She tried to call her name, but she couldn't because of the tape over her mouth. **_

"_**A girl?" March wondered.**_

"_**Yes, thank you. And I am proud to be one." She retorted turning away from me.**_

_**Dodo took a few steps away from Ashley and narrowed his eyes at Hailey.**_

"_**Just when it was getting good." **_

"_**Ha, maybe for you. You took my best friend, and you're gonna pay."**_

"_**How do plan on that?"**_

"_**Easy." Hailey winked at me, so I knew what to do. Before he saw it coming, I punched Dodo straight in the head. He passed out as I tipped my hat, rushing over to Ashley.**_

"_**Oh, Ashley are you okay?" I hugged her close and tight.**_

"_**Hold it right there." March's voice boomed. I turned around with my hand in Ashley's. "Oh, look at you. You think you could save the day, huh? Well, think again." **_

_**He cocked the gun in his hand and aimed at Ashley. Before he could shoot, something tapped him on the shoulder.**_

"_**Twinkle twinkle, little bat. How I wonder what you're at." The voice taunted.**_

_**BOOM! Someone punched Mad March straight in the mask, cracking it. When he fell, I saw who did it. Hailey.**_

_**I hugged Ashley tightly, removing the tape off her mouth. She hugged me back, starting to breathe again. She cried on my shoulder, and I let her. She unexpectedly made a move on me. She took her face from my shoulder and hungrily pressed her lips against mine. Hailey watched us kiss with a happy smile across her face. **_

_**Our lips parted for a second as she breathed, "I love you, my Hatter," in my ear.**_

_**She really did love me.**_

_**End Of Dream**_

* * *

Hatter woke up with a smile on his face as he watched my chest rise and fall slowly in my sleep. He knew I might be asleep for a while and no one would find us out here, so he lay back down and closed his eyes again.

"She really did love me." He whispered before closing his eyes again.

When I heard him in my sleep, I smiled and melted into his chest once again.

* * *

**Wow, adorable, huh? Ugh, school starts tomorrow, so updates will be slower. Sorry, guys! Hope you enjoyed this one! We're halfway there!**

**{Dream on}**

**Ashley!**


	11. Chapter 11: 10 Questions

Dreamer

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Alice or Syfy! I sure wish I did!

The waves crashed along the shore of the barren beach. As the moon gleamed on the water, I rested my head on Hatter's chest. Trust me, I needed that rest. In my sleep, two words ran through my head: sweet reverie. Hatter was my sweet reverie.

Now that I think about it, all the things he did for me saved my life. Without him, I would have drowned back there; I would have never survived in that hospital without his perfect face beside me. He gave me strength and power and determination.

I couldn't stand lying down any longer. I promised myself I wouldn't wander too far from Hatter. I brushed the sand off my dress and began strolling along the shoreline. Millions of thoughts raced through my head as I embraced the feeling of the warm sand in between my toes. I stopped as one thought entered my mind: what would I do if I got kidnapped again? Would Hatter be there and come to my rescue? I questioned myself, knowing I shouldn't walk alone at night.

Carefully and thoughtfully, I devised a plan as to what I would do tonight. I spotted a small ledge in the distance behind some trees. In need of a place to sit down, I rushed for the ledge slowly lying down. The stars seemed more beautiful than ever up in the heavens. As a cool breeze rushed over my bare shoulders, I fell asleep soundly.

Back by the shoreline, Hatter slowly began to wake up. The moon was still out, but he wondered why I wasn't there. He began to panic, slowly relaxing when he looked down and saw my footprints. He followed the trail until he stopped at the grass and looked in every direction. When he looked to the left, he saw me looking over the edge of the cliff above the ocean. As quietly as he could, he made his way toward me.

Dawn was breaking and the sun was barely visible, but the sky's color looked more beautiful than ever. I was completely absorbed in my thoughts and intrigued at the rising of the sun. I heard grass rustle behind me, and I nervously turned around. I relaxed when I saw Hatter's angelic face in the faint sunlight.

"Hey." He slowly smiled.

"Hi." I whispered as my voice cracked.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Not at all." I accepted still keeping my voice low.

Hatter took a seat next to me as he cautiously lifted me into his lap.

"You okay?"

I merely shrugged as I leaned on his chest. He smiled when I made that move, and I protectively wrapped my arm around his innocently.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know. You just seem . . . out of it lately. I mean, ever since we slept on the beach together last night, there's just something wrong but I can't figure it out."

"Hatter," I quickly responded.

"Yes, Ashley?"

"Do you love me?" I wondered.

"Ashley, why would you ask something like that? Of course I do. Ash, listen to me. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have stayed in the hospital with you all night. I wouldn't have let you sleep on my chest. I sure wouldn't have let you make out with me if I didn't love you."

I started to cry, even though I didn't want Hatter to see that. I pulled him close to me as I cried on his shoulder.

"Ashley, please don't cry. It's okay, love." Hatter kissed my neck softly as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Please don't leave me, Hatter."

He looked up slowly, lifting my head to look in his eyes.

"Not a chance, Ashley. Believe me; I would never let you go. That's what I was trying to tell you before—"

"Hatter," I interrupted, "Don't remind me. I almost lost you, and I don't want that to happen again."

Hatter placed a kiss on my forehead lingering his lips there for a second.

"It won't, my darling. I swear I will always stand by you. Keep that in mind."

I smiled as I leaned on him again. I pushed his back to the ground, flipping myself to his left side. I lay down on the cool damp grass below me, slowly inching closer to Hatter.

"So, my Hatter, what do you wanna do today?"

"I'm your Hatter?"

I kissed him gently on his cheek. "You have been since the first day I saw you."

He smiled as we giggled innocently savoring the one moment of peace and quiet we shared. I felt the moist morning dew slightly run down the back of my dress sending a shiver up my spine.

"With that said, you are my Ashley and always have been."

"Hey, you never answered my first question. What _do_ you want to do today?"

"Hmm, let me think. It seems my schedule is completely open. Is yours?"

"Yeah, I think so. You know what this means, don't you?"

Hatter rolled his eyes jokingly with a sly smile across his face. "What does this face tell you?"

I shook my head. "I think that's almost not convincing. Do you mind showing me what you mean?"

I felt a small drop of water plop on my head after I finished my sentence. I could tell the rain was coming. Hatter began to feel wet droplets on his head as he looked up to the sky.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Hatter smirked.

The rain began to fall faster and harder on our heads. He helped me from the ground carefully taking me in his arms. Thunder boomed in the background, but that was a trifling matter. All we could see was each other.

He captured my lips as our bodies moved closer together. The same flames I felt in my skin back at the hospital began to ignite once more as the freezing rain pounded on our skin. We breathed in time with each other, leaving each other wanting more every time we barely broke apart. Our mouths opened, begging for passion and lust that only we could give and receive. As our tongues tasted each other, Hatter took my hair in his hands as did I.

We both couldn't help but smile within ourselves at the way we connected. It seemed as if there was almost a hole for my lips and mine alone. I embraced the fact that my head fit perfectly against his neck, making us a perfect match.

Kissing in the rain was just all too romantic but in a perfect romantic way. My skin burned with passion Hatter gave to me. We were inseparable. In a sense, I would never manage to get him out of my head. Our kisses always left us breathless, but this one was the most breathtaking. I struggled to breathe as our tongues invaded and explored each other's mouth. We finally broke apart, gasping for air. To experience a love as ours was nearly impossible.

"Ashley, you are just so beautiful. I love you so dearly and I always will until the world ends."

"That's a really long time, Hatter. Are you sure I'm right for you?"

"I wouldn't question it. No one could ever and will ever tear us apart. I swear to you, Ashley Hamilton, you have my word and the title of the protector of my heart."

"Hatter, I—"

"Shh," he placed a finger on my mouth like I did, "Your actions speak louder than words, but your kisses will always triumph in the end."

I smiled under his finger, pulling him into a tight hug. All we wanted to hear was the delicacy of our breaths. I sighed and melted into Hatter more and more as my breathing slowly tickled his neck. He pulled away from me taking my hands ever so softly.

"Ashley, do you mind taking a walk with me?"

* * *

I nodded. He stood at my right side with his left hand intertwined with my right. We strolled away from the cliff and further into the forest. I had no clue why he took me here, but I have to admit, this was just too damn romantic.

"So, Ashley, let's play 10 questions."

"Okay, you first." I looked at him slowly.

"Alright. What's your favorite color?"

"Turquoise and yellow."

"Funny, my favorite color is yellow too!" Hatter giggled.

I laughed. "Okay, my turn. How many relationships have you been in?"

That thought tensed Hatter from what I could tell from his body language.

"Only 2. They were both when I was thirteen though."

"I see. I'm not jealous or anything if that's what you're thinking."

"Not at all. Are you single?"

"I have been for almost a year now. I got out of a year long relationship with a guy named Carter. He was sweet and all, but then he hit me. I knew to step off then."

"Oh my God. Are you okay?"

I half-laughed at his response. "Hatter, that was a year ago. I'm fine."

He breathed a sigh of relief as we stopped. His right hand stroked my hair gently and affectionately. We both looked in each other's eyes as the whole world seemed to stop just for us.

We kept asking each other more questions as I finished my ninth question.

"Hey, you have one more question left."

"Okay, Ashley. If I must ask this—"

"I've got one. Which one of you is gonna pay the price first, eh?" a voice I could know anywhere interrupted Hatter.

We both turned around to glare at whoever interrupted us. We held back our glares when we saw the person in front of us. Mad March stood next to Dodo with a gun pointed straight for my heart.

* * *

**Oh Jesus, help me! Will this ever stop! Tension rises . . . **

**{Dream on}**

**Ashley**


	12. Chapter 12: What I Want

Dreamer

Hatter gave March his most threatening glare, subtly stepping in front of me. I noticed my legs feeling weak, probably because I hadn't eaten in two days. Dodo seemed intrigued at Hatter's motives judging by the way he eyed us.

"Look, Dodo. Threaten my life all you want, but you will never take Ashley's." he defiantly broke the silence.

Dodo shook his head, silently laughing. "Hatter, I can't exactly make that promise. Your Oyster has something I want."

"What are you talking about?" I shockingly wondered.

"Ashley, don't play dumb with me."

I gasped. "You said that when—"

"I almost killed you. I remember. Oh, the irony in that statement. Now, take down your hair." He ordered.

Now, I was scared then. To be honest, I finally figured out what he wanted. Back at the Tea Shop, Hatter gave me something: a hair clip with a string of rubies in the center. He told me to treasure that clip because it was the key to Wonderland. I couldn't let Dodo win like that. I would have broken my promise to Hatter and to the safety of Wonderland.

"What?" I managed to breathe.

"You heard me, Ashley. Do it right now." Dodo ordered cocking the gun in his hand.

I gasped, looking back up into Hatter's chocolate eyes filled with worry. Hatter suddenly turned towards me, leaning in my ear.

"Ashley, please don't risk your life. Please save yourself. You don't need me here, I only held you back. It's not worth your life."

"Hatter?" I nearly cried.

"Shh, my love. Do not ever fear the future because it is yet to come. Please just trust me, Ashley. It'll be okay."

I felt so vulnerable and confused. Why was Hatter letting me go? I faced my body to his, having enough strength to speak my mind. I took his hands in mine softly.

"No, it won't, Hatter. You never held me back, you only made me stronger. You are my protector and the keeper of my heart, and I need you to trust _me_."

"I'm waiting, Ashley." Dodo rolled his eyes at me.

"Just be patient, would you?" I snapped.

I sighed looking back at Hatter's innocent gaze. "Please believe me, Hatter. Don't do this to yourself. We both know we're in love, and you can't just let go."

"Ashley," he kissed my lips gently, "I would never desert you, but this is for your safety, and I'm not letting one person come between us. God, you're so beautiful when you cry."

As the tears began to fall, Hatter wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't bear the suffering I held in my heart any longer. Hatter knew what made me laugh, cry, and what bothered me the most: the loss of someone or something close to me.

I tried to compose myself and cover up my hurting inside best I could, although that didn't work out too well. More drops welled in my emerald eyes and streamed down my cheeks.

"I love you, Hatter. I have to do this."

"Ashley, if you don't take it down, I guess I'll have to do it myself."

I took a deep breath and began to reach for the clip. Hatter tried not to stop me by keeping his hand over his mouth fearfully.

"Well, Hatter, it looks like you can't save her now. Whatever will you do?" Dodo mocked him.

I stopped before I completely pulled it out, having a plan in mind. I smirked at Dodo.

"Too bad I'm not that stupid, bitch!" I retorted.

I grabbed Hatter's hand and raced down into the forest. I ran as fast as my powerful legs would carry me.

"What the hell was that, Ashley?" Hatter gasped.

"It's called quick thinking, Hatter dear. You should try it sometime." I smiled.

Back near the ledge, Dodo stood in shock.

"God damnit, she's good." He realized.

"Dodo, don't just stand there. Go get her." March urged.

With that said, the wild goose chase began.

Hatter and I knew our way through these woods, never needing to look both ways. When we approached the narrow river by the Kingdom of the Knights, we only had one choice: jump it. So, we did, both staying dry and unharmed.

Every so often I checked for the hair clip. When we seemed far ahead of our adversaries, I realized I lost it.

"Uh oh." I paused.

"What is it, Ashley?"

"It's not in my hair. Where'd it go?" I scrambled for it.

Hatter stopped me placing his hand on my mouth. "Ashley, you go ahead. I'll stay here and find it."

"What? You'll get yourself killed!" I exclaimed.

Hatter kissed my forehead quickly. "Ashley, go." Hatter stumbled away from me, searching for the hairpin. I breathed heavily at his action but reluctantly began to run. Out of the distance, I heard someone scream.

_Oh God, it can't be!_

I desperately looked back when I saw Hatter pinned to the ground and Dodo standing above him. I wanted to scream so badly, but if I did, we would both die.

"Where did you hide it, Hatter?" Dodo demanded an answer.

"I didn't . . . hide it from you." He struggled against Dodo.

"Liar. That's what you are, Hatter. You lied to her about everything. You just didn't realize she fell for your little love game. Hmm, sweet innocent child she is."

Hatter's deathly glare intensified as Dodo uttered those words to him. Hatter never lied about anything, or so I thought. I backed a little ways from the torture unfolding in the east. I could faintly perceive a glimmer of red near Hatter. The clip must have snagged on Hatter's pocket.

I contemplated whether to retrieve it, but the consequences of doing so would be worse than ever before. I said a silent prayer for Hatter and began to walk away.

After a few minutes, I wondered what my friends would say when I got back. That is, if I made it alive. Hatter told me Jack escorted Hailey home the other day before we left the hospital. I was relieved she safely returned home.

My mind wandered as I breathed in the forest air. Then, thoughts of Hatter clouded my mind. What would he say to me right now if that was me nearly tortured to death by Dodo? I disobeyed Hatter for the second time as I raced toward him because I couldn't let him go.

Hatter's left eye was swollen from where Dodo punched him earlier. Even though Hatter was belligerent and persistent in a fight, his wounds inside were the most heart-wrenching of all.

The leaves rustled and the wind howled as my tiring legs trudged towards my lover. The noon sun beat down on my pale and fragile skin, but I wouldn't worry about that. I promised myself I would reach Hatter and make him safe before myself.

Hatter's cries of pain became clearer, and with that, more painful inside my soul. Then, there he was. He lay facing Dodo, opposite of me.

I tried stealthily as possible to get as close to Hatter as I could. Dodo wrapped his hands around Hatter's neck, sealing off his airway. He struggled in his grasp but couldn't seem to find breath.

"Hatter!" I unintentionally yelled, placing my hand over my mouth afterwards.

Dodo heard me scream, so he let go of Hatter and made his way towards me. I tried to run, but before I could get anywhere, a pair of arms tightly grasped my waist, holding me still.

"You little bitch!" Dodo sneered at me when I realized he was holding me.

He pushed me away from him as I stumbled backwards towards Hatter.

"Ashley, sweet child. I knew you wouldn't leave him. You were just scared, that's all."

"I am not afraid of you." I seethed icily.

"Dear child, you don't have to be. I would have killed him if it wasn't for you. I could have gotten my dignity back, but no, you just had to fall in love with him. Well, guess what? This time, you're not so lucky." Dodo came closer to me as I backed up.

I backed up until suddenly, my foot slipped and I fell off the ledge. I grabbed the edge, trying to maintain a grip and pull myself up.

"Hatter! Help me!" I desperately cried out as March raised him up to see me.

Dodo slightly chuckled as I panted in fear. He abruptly neared me.

"Ashley!" Hatter fought against Mad March's grip.

"Well now, it looks like dear little Hatter can't save you." He taunted.

"Hatter!" I cried out again.

My hands sweated as I kept sliding further and further off the ledge. I gasped when Dodo grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Believe me, Ashley. I will stop at nothing to get what I want, and only you can give that to me." Dodo hissed in my ear.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground again with Hatter next to me. Hatter tried to pull me towards him, but Dodo jerked me away.

"Hatter, you don't touch her. She's mine now, and there's nothing you can do to stop me from killing her."

"Oh yeah there is." Hatter retorted, rushing to my side.

He pulled me from the grass, taking me into his loving arms. Before I could draw another breath, Hatter fervently placed a kiss to my lips. We tasted each other once again, slowly savoring the sweet and sour we emitted. I ran my fingers through his matted brown hair, not being able to resist the temptation of exploring further into his mouth.

I could feel his tongue press against the inside of my cheeks, begging for more. Hatter didn't need any emotion tea to taste the sensation he felt when kissing me. At that point, it felt as though we were alone at last. We didn't even notice Dodo and Mad March watching our heated kiss.

Even though we could have and probably would have kissed all day, we both managed to pull apart from the sultry kiss we shared. I looked into his eyes, giving no sign of false intentions or feelings.

"Hatter, I love you. I love everything about you."

"Oh God, Ashley. I love you too. I really, really love you."

Dodo turned back to us. "That . . . was no kiss. That was true love."

We both nodded as Hatter wrapped his right arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. Hatter sweetly placed another kiss to my forehead.

"Told you it would be alright, love." Hatter whispered.

"So, Hatter. Where _is_ that hair clip, hmm?" March cunningly wondered changing the subject.

"I'm not telling you."

Dodo's mood swing kicked in. Hatter knew to keep his guard for me.

"Really? If you won't tell me, then I'll just have to make certain someone else will." Dodo's gaze directed at me, but I purposely kept quiet.

I bit my lip as Hatter grasped my hand. Dodo couldn't help but to wonder why Hatter was still protecting me.

Dodo aimed his revolver at Hatter, and without a doubt to stop him, fired the shot. Hatter tumbled to the ground with the shot's force knocking him down.

I screamed, but before I could do anything else, Dodo came behind me and gagged me. Now, with Hatter shot and me at my vulnerable stage, my worst dreams were coming alive.

* * *

**Wow. That was very interesting! :| I almost died! Eeepp! Hope things will take a turn for the better!**

**{Dream on}**

**Ashley**


	13. Chapter 13: What Have I To Lose?

Dreamer

Chapter 13: What Have I To Lose?

My P.O.V

* * *

"Oh, crap. What have I gotten myself into?" I thought.

Before I could look down at Hatter's wounded stomach, I was tied to a tree with a strip of tape over my mouth. Dodo made a promise to himself to get what he wanted: Hatter to be dead. Honestly, he almost won.

Hatter was a very strong man, as I was a strong young woman, but I have never cried as much in my time in Wonderland than with anyone else. I wasn't afraid to cry in front of Hatter because I knew he would comfort me. I trusted him with my life, and I would never break that trust. I felt foolish falling for him at first, but as we connected, I realized we were meant for each other.

Wherever I went, an image of him flew into my mind and would implant itself there until I forced it to free itself. When I cried at the river, I couldn't help but visualize March drowning me. He didn't just literally drown me, March drowned me in despair and fear and almost evil.

That devious, scheming porcelain head hid secrets. Secrets I could and would never know. The question I never dared to ask: "Why do you hate Hatter so much? What is it between you two?" Some sort of feud brewed between them, past, present, and even future.

As I was tied up, I thought of the consequences, both good and bad, of falling in love with Hatter. Dodo was nearly an inch away in his reach from killing me, so I took Hatter's warning and watched my every move. On the brighter side, I found someone I can trust and relate to in this crazy mixed up world. In Wonderland, I could trust no one.

March ripped the tape off of my mouth, causing me to cry out the slightest bit.

"Ashley, I'm not playing any more games. Tell me what you and Hatter are hiding from me."

"Why should I? It's not like you have a right to know, and what we have done concerns nothing of you."

"Ashley," Dodo ordered an answer, placing his revolver on the side of my head.

"You wouldn't dare pull that trigger." I bravely looked into his deathly black eyes.

"Oh, I would, Ashley dear. I've wanted to for a long time now, and I think I'm finally going to get the chance to. Just say so if you want me to stop." Dodo taunted as he slid his finger towards the trigger tightening his grasp on it.

Before me, I saw Hatter's hand twitch. I could tell he was alive now, but I said nothing.

"Ashley?" Hatter managed to gasp out. I heard his feeble plea, but surprisingly Dodo didn't, even though he was closer. I dared not open my mouth, but I gasped unintentionally.

Just before Dodo pulled the trigger, I yelled, "Stop it! You're a monster, you know that? I would sure love to whip your ass if my hands weren't tied right now!"

"Ashley," Hatter's voice came out stronger, "where are you?"

Hatter looked to the tree where I was tied to and saw Dodo holding a gun to my head. Now, Hatter hated Dodo in the first place, but when he held a gun to my head, that was a whole different type of hatred.

Narrowing his eyes, he seethed out loud enough for Dodo to hear him, "You bastard."

That remark exploded him inside as far as I could tell, but he ignored it. Directing his gaze to me dead in the eyes, he helped himself to a self-centered statement. "No one, especially not an Oyster like yourself, talks to me like that."

"Who died and made you the king, huh?" I retorted.

When I looked to my right, I saw Hatter hiding behind a bush with his index finger over his lips, signaling me to not blow his cover. I subtly nodded, now thinking of the hair clip Hatter gave me, supposedly the key to Wonderland. Hatter gave me "the Keys to the Kingdom," and I couldn't keep up with it.

I was forced to let Dodo win and take control, but I arguably didn't because the clip was in Hatter's possession, something Dodo didn't know.

"Foolish child," a voice called from behind me. March's conniving voice accused me, to be exact. "Were you not aware of the mess you just made? Do you even know of the trouble you've caused us? Hunting you down and finally getting my hands on you was one thing, but, man, loving someone like Hatter? What were you thinking, angel?"

I felt March's hands around my slim waist in the next instant. I shuddered at his touch.

"Damn, he did well." Mad March awed as his fingers ran through my dark brown hair, "Wish I could have you for myself, sweet cheeks."

"Let go of me." I commanded sternly looking at the two villains.

"Feisty she is," Dodo eyed March in sheer pleasure.

Hatter peered out between the leaves of the bushes, pausing when he saw March's and Dodo's hands all over me and hearing me protest against them.

"Oh, those assholes better watch what they do." Hatter muttered hoping no one heard him.

Fortunately, my assailants were too absorbed in touching me to hear Hatter's threat. March did more of the touchy-feely work in their pervert duo.

"I see we're gonna have some fun with this one, Dodo," March looked back at his partner, giving me the seductive eyes.

I wasn't falling for the emotional trap the two had set up. I would not break, I can promise that to myself.

"I can't say his name," I thought to myself, trying to say those words repeatedly.

"So, what's it gonna be, my dear? Are you going to give in?" Dodo asked the question with a hint of challenge in his voice.

I found myself now drawing a quivering breath as someone else's hands wrapped around my waist, Dodo's hands. I closed my eyes and opened them again, trying not to fight him.

"I will not break. I'm not scared of you." I stared Dodo straight in the eye bravely.

March's knife sliced open the bonds holding me still to the tree, now grabbing me by my waist and fully wrapping his arms around me.

"Well, I can tell you this, angel, you should be." March forced me to the ground, and I screamed.

Before I could even try to stand up again, March was straddling me! Even though the cookie jar could hide his facial expressions, his feelings could be shown through his body language. Dodo needed no permission to watch what his cohort was doing to me.

"Oh, shit!" Hatter breathed from inside the bushes.

This time however, Dodo heard the sound. He made his way to the bush, slowly opening the patch of leaves.

"Surprise, Hatter." Dodo half-smiled as Hatter now looked to where I was.

"Get off of her." Hatter strongly commanded so that March could hear him. To Hatter's satisfaction, he did. March stood up as I still lay on the ground gasping in air. I flipped myself on my back looking towards the blue and yellow colored sky.

Countless thoughts entered and escaped my mind. Hatter stood up and came closer to me.

"Ashley, oh God, I'm so sorry!"

"Hatter, it's okay. You don't have to—"

Hatter planted the sweetest, most tantalizing kiss to my lips making me pause. He kept me wanting more after every time he placed his lips on mine.

"What? I didn't hear you. I guess I was too absorbed in looking at your beautiful face I couldn't help myself."

I shook my head with a smirk on my face. "Hatter, I love you. Need I say more?"

"You flatter me." Hatter complimented offering me his hand.

I stood up but didn't let go of his hand when I was completely standing. Hatter was startled.

"Is everything okay, love?"

I shook my head, looking down at my feet. Dodo noticed my movement and became intrigued at my response. The pair said nothing; they just eavesdropped on our conversation.

"You wanna talk about it?" Hatter comforted me.

In response, I shook my head again keeping silent. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into an embrace. Hatter stroked my hair and rubbed soothing circles on my back. He placed a kiss on the top of my forehead, hoping to make me feel better. Instead, I started crying.

"Ashley—"

"Hatter, I have to tell you something."

"Anything, my beauty."

I took a breath before telling Hatter the one thing I hid from him for over five days. "Hatter, she died."

"Who died?"

Hatter, Dodo, and March were now eager to hear my response.

"Hailey."

* * *

Oh, God. Anyone else scared yet? Things really are taking a turn for the worst! I finally updated, so I'll try to post more quickly!

{Dream on}

Ashley


	14. Chapter 14: Confssions of a Broken Heart

Dreamer

Chapter 14: Confessions of a Broken Heart

* * *

_Previously_

"_Is everything okay, love?"_

_I shook my head, looking down at my feet. Dodo noticed my movement and became intrigued at my response. The pair said nothing; they just eavesdropped on our conversation. _

"_You wanna talk about it?" Hatter comforted me._

_In response, I shook my head again keeping silent. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into an embrace. Hatter stroked my hair and rubbed soothing circles on my back. He placed a kiss on the top of my forehead, hoping to make me feel better. Instead, I started crying._

"_Ashley—"_

"_Hatter, I have to tell you something."_

"_Anything, my beauty."_

_I took a breath before telling Hatter the one thing I hid from him for over five days. "Hatter, she died."_

"_Who died?"_

_Hatter, Dodo, and March were now eager to hear my response._

"_Hailey."_

* * *

"Died?" Hatter's face filled with worry at the sound of my sentence.

"Yes, Hatter, you're right. Hailey died."

"Ashley, that's crazy! But how do you know?" Dodo questioned me.

I knew who was guilty, but if telling Dodo meant risking my safety, so be it. He deserved to know who murdered Hailey, considering someone he was quite fond of was the culprit.

"Dodo, do you really want to know who killed her?"

He contemplated whether to answer me or not for a moment as I waited for a response. Dodo nodded so reluctantly, I answered, "The culprit is," I shuddered at the mention of his name, "March killed her."

I answered quickly before covering my mouth with my hand. Dodo gave March a disbelieving look before it faded into a look of congratulation. I stared at Dodo before I turned back to Hatter who sported a sorrowful gaze.

"Hatter," I started as I sternly looked into his eyes, "you lied to me."

"Ashley, I know I lied but—"

"You could have told me. What, is it because I'm not brave enough to handle the truth? Okay, yes, maybe I am, but let's face it; it took a lot of courage to tell you all you know about me. I'm more strong-willed than you think."

Dodo smirked at my comment. "Yeah, I would know."

He muttered that under his breath in spite of the fact I was standing less than two feet away from him. I sharply turned my head to glare at him.

"My point exactly, and by the way, I don't _need_ your snide comments for as you can see, _we_ are in the middle of a very important discussion here. So you can get your snooty booty out of my sight." I retorted through clenched teeth.

March and Hatter looked at each other in pure disbelief at how I stood up to Dodo. I swear, I could almost hear Mad March chanting, "Fight, fight!"

True indeed that a fray would come underway in the near future, but for right now, I was tangled up in a war with words.

"Country girl?" March wondered.

"Yes, sir. I was born and raised in Sweet Home Alabama, on a farm."

Yes, I have a little bit of a country accent. It's funny; considering the variety of my vocabulary, no one would have guessed I was raised on a farm. When I turned to face Dodo again, he glared at me, beckoning me to say something rash.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You have no business being here, Dodo, and as a matter of fact, I would have thought you would have left a long time ago."

"And why is that, my dear?"

My sly side took over me as I stood next to Hatter and subtly winked at Dodo.

Guess what? I kissed Hatter. Despite our surrounding onlookers and our previous fight, my lips pressed against his without a care coming in between us. His fingers ran through my hair as I slid my tongue inside his mouth. Obstinacy was not an option when we kissed. Nothing else mattered except the one we loved.

Trying not to look too sexual, Hatter's hands trailed my sides and I didn't resist his perfect touch. Before I could come to my senses, a moan escaped my lips. Hatter pulled back instinctively but still keeping his lips within tongues distance of me.

"Okay, love?"

"Hatter, please forgive me about what I said before. I was just stupid and impulsive, and I didn't mean any of it." I looked Hatter in the eyes with a pleading expression.

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't forgive you."

"Hatter, don't stop." I asked of him as my hands reached under his shirt, wanting to feel the warmth of his skin to mine.

Hatter's voice was husky as he whispered to me, "Ashley, we can't stop time, but even though I'd love to stay in this moment forever, I won't stop until you tell me to."

I smiled deviously, thinking of what more we could do when we were alone again.

"Hatter, are you in love with her?" Dodo spoke up.

Even though Hatter and I knew the answer, we looked at each other in shock at the question he was forced to answer. I licked my lips nervously, rocking back and forth on my heels. We dared not speak for Dodo wasn't even two feet away from me. I signaled to Hatter by nodding. Translation, "Hatter, tell him. It'll be okay."

Hatter took a breath, "Yes, Dodo. I am in love with Ashley."

A sense of realization seemed apparent in his next motion, "Hatter, you are unbelievable. You fell for an Oyster."

"I know that, but I'm not afraid for what might happen because of it."

"Oh, really?" Dodo challenged.

Hatter couldn't answer him because someone entered the scene.

The woman stepped into the light and as far as I could see, Hatter looked tense at this woman's arrival.

"Hatter?" she called his name as I looked from her back to Hatter.

The woman shifted closer to Dodo. I didn't know if I could trust her, so I stayed silent.

"Alice?"

* * *

** A twist, I see? What will happen now? This chapter is really short, so I'm sorry, but I wanted to post before exams *ahem, ahem* tomorrow. *Cough* Sorry, allergies these days. I will post hopefully faster! Love you all!**

**{With Love}**

**Ashley Marie!**


End file.
